


Illness

by StormyBee



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBee/pseuds/StormyBee
Summary: A fan-made story about Warriors. This is a non-cannon one-shot to our main series. I wrote this 3 years ago so bare with me.





	Illness

One Leaf-Bare. BlackStorm was in the medicine cat's. "BlackStorm, hold on... The kits are coming!!" SnowLeaf said. DrizzleStar sat by BlackStorm. Hours pasted. Soft crying came for the Medicine cat's den. "I'm sorry for your lost.." DrizzleStar mewed. She nudged BlackStorm. One kit called for its mother. But the others. Laid there, dead. BlackStorm put her head on the bodies of her dead kits. "Oh..., StoneKit, SeedKit, and LoinKit. You would have made fine warriors...." BlackStorm mewed to her dead kits. BlackStorm turned to her last kit. BlackStorm's thin, weak, Tiny body gave little warmth. BlackStorm clawed the ground. She coughed. DrizzleStar grabbed The last kit. "MidnightKit!!"BlackStorm hissed. SnowLeaf Held BlackStorm's weak body down. DrizzleStar dipped her head. She raced out of the den to a queen who had lost most of her little. "Why!?!?" BlackStorm hissed. "You are sick, and weak. You don't have milk for your own kit!! That's why!!" SnowLeaf snapped. BlackStorm looked at the ground. LeapFrost padded in the den. "Its okay..." He said. LeapFrost sat by BlackStorm. DrizzleStar walked back in the den. She sat by her Friend. BlackStorm slowly Fell on asleep. DappleFern saw what was going on. She looked at BlackStorm. "I need to tell her mate.." DappleFern said. DappleFren raced out of camp. The cold snow froze DappleFren's paws. DappleFern made it to WindClan border. For DappleFren's luck, BlackStorm's mate was there. RedStrike. DappleFren ran to RedStrike. "Sis?" RedStrike asked. "Yes it's me... Now BlackStorm had her kits. All of them died, but one.." DappleFern mewed with grief. RedStrike dipped his head. "Thank you for telling me this... Tell my mate i will meet her soon tomorrow at moonHigh.." RedStrike mewed before running off.

BlackStorm sat outside the Nursery along with DappleFren. She watched her kit MidnightKit play with the other kits. BlackStorm smiled at her only kit. The rest had died three moons ago. She was doing a lot better had milk and MidnightKit was happy and energetic. "So, have you seen RedStrike? Also have you told MidnightKit?" DappleFern mewed. "No." BlackStorm mewed. DrizzleStar padded to BlackStorm. "BlackStorm, who is going on the patrol?" DrizzleStar mewed. BlackStorm froze. She had just gotten her kit back and she forgot. "LeapFrost will lead it. " She mewed . DrizzleStar nodded. DrizzleStar padded off. MidnightKit ran to her mother. "Mama, where is daddy?" She asked. "You will see him soon." BlackStorm mewed to the small kit. She gave the kit a small lick on the head. MidnightKit smiled and ran off back to the other kits. BlackStorm smiled, "So do you want more kits?" DappleFern asked BlackStorm. "I would love to have more kits," she replied. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet underneath the HighTree for a clan meeting. " DrizzleStar's voice rang threw camp. MidnightKit ran to her mother. BlackStorm nudged her to the nursery. MidnightKit padded in with the other kits. DappleFren padded to the HighTree. BlackStorm followed. The clan sat down. BlackStorm sat at the deputy stop underneath the HighTree. "As you all know tonight is the gathering. I will be taking DappleFern, BlackStorm, LeapFrost, OneTail, Oaklight, BloodFire, FeatherPaw, and FlamePaw. '' DrizzleStar mewed. Her voice is strong and loud.

DrizzleStar led her clan through the tree. BlackStorm stood next to her leader. DappleFren and LeapFrost where in the back. BlackStorm ears twitched. She stopped and took in the air. As the air hit the roof of her mouth. She smelled all the clans. She shook her pelt and walked back up to DrizzleStar's side. Excitement shown in BlackStorm's eyes. She could finally see RedStrike again. As they made it to the bottom of the Raven. She could see BrokenHeart her sister. DrizzleStar padded to the HighStones. With 2 leaps she jumped up. BlackStorm ran to her sister. " BrokenHeart!" She purred. "Oh, Hi! How have you been, BlackStorm?" BrokenHeart asked. "Fine. How about you?" BlackStorm asked. LeapFrost walked to a group of warriors. And the other padded off to share tongues. "BlackStorm meet me at the river tomorrow night." BrokenHeart mewed than padded off. BlackStorm looked at the moon rise in the sky. SilverPelt began to take over the sky. BlackStorm smiled and walked over to where LeapFrost padded off too. DrizzleStar dipped her head to the other leaders. She leaped off and walked to her clan. DrizzleStar padded up the Raven. FireClan followed. But BlackStorm ran to DrizzleStar's side. "Hey, i was wondering if i can hunt?" BlackStorm asked DrizzleStar. "Yes, we need the prey." DrizzleStar mewed. BlackStorm ran off into the bushes. BloodFire followed.

BlackStorm jumped on the HighStones where the deputies sat. She led on next to RedStrike. BlackStorm looked over to her mate. Also the WindClan deputy. "How are you and MidnightKit?" RedStrike asked and gave his mate a quick lick. BloodFire looked at RedStrike than BlackStorm. 'So that's why she didn't say yes to be my mate' BloodFire thought. "She is doing fine" BlackStorm replied with a smile. "All clans!" DeadStar hissed.

"Prey is doing well," DrizzleStar finished. The e gathering was finally over. "Bye" BlackStorm mewed to RedStrike and leaped off the HighStones. All Five clans said goodbye and gathered to their own clan. BlackStorm slowly padded to FireClan DrizzleStar lead her clan up the Ravin. BlackStorm ran to her Leader's side. "Hey, DrizzleStar can i go hunting?" BlackStorm asked. DrizzleStar nodded. "Prey is always good" DrizzleStar mewed. BlackStorm dipped her head and ran into the bushes. BloodFire followed.

BlackStorm jumped over a rock. She saw the river. She slowed down to a walk. She walked to the river and sat down. She looked around if she could see BrokenHeart. BlackStorm curled her tail neatly around her paws. BloodFire crouched down in the bushes. He looked at BlackStorm. BrokenHeart came out of the bushes with a kit in her mouth. BrokenHeart padded to her older sister. BrokenHeart set the silver and Black kit down. "BlackStorm can you take her '' BrokenHeart mewed. "I'm a medicine cat, I can't have a kit." BrokenHeart added. BlackStorm nodded. "Of course I will" BlackStorm mewed. BlackStorm picked up the kit. "Bye, my sweet'' BrokenHeart mewed. She gave her kit a small lick on the head. BrokenHeart. Ran off into the bushes.

BlackStorm walked into camp. BloodFire followed her. He walked into camp then to the warriors den. The moon disappeared. Along with SilverPelt. DrizzleStar ran to BlackStorm. "My den now!" DrizzleStar hissed. She lashed her tail walked. To DrizzleStar's den. BlackStorm followed shortly behind. DrizzleStar padded into her den. BlackStorm followed. DrizzleStar sat down. "Sit!" She hissed. BlackStorm sat down. She set the kit down and rapped her tail around the small ball of fur. "Why do you have a kit? And where have you been?" DrizzleStar mewed. "I was hunting when I found this kit. I was wondering if we could take it in?" BlackStorm asked. Her head low to the ground. "Fine. But you must hunt all day." DrizzleStar mewed. "Now go" DrizzleStar added. BlackStorm picked up the kit and padded out the den. She walked to the nursery. She set the silver and black kit down.

BlackStorm walked threw the forest. BloodFire followed. He walked to BlackStorm's side. "Can I join you?" He asked. "What? Join me in what?" BlackStorm asked. "I'm watching you die" He mewed than pounced on BlackStorm.  
BlackStorm walked through the forest, BloodFire followed close behind. BloodFire walked by her side. "Can i join you?" BloodFire mewed with a grin. "What? Join me with what?" BlackStorm asked, BloodFire smiled "With killing you..." He mewed. Before BlackStorm had a chance to react, BloodFire pounced on BlackStorm.

BlackStorm felt sharp claws tear threw her ears. She turned her head to bit his paw. BloodFire yowled in shock. BlackStorm rolled on her back. She got to her paws again. BlackStorm ear stung, she pounced on BloodFire clawing his face. BloodFire kicked her off, he pounced on her back he bite her shoulder and clawed her shoulder too. Taking fur off. BlackStorm shook his off. He fell to the ground with a meow of pain. BloodFire clawed her muzzle to her face. She closed her eyes and backed away. BloodFire got to his paws, and clawed BlackStorm's shoulder. She growled in pain. BlackStorm dug her claws in BloodFire's ear, who had pinned her down. She claws his belly. BloodFire got up she clawed a tree trying to climb it. He knew he was going to die. But there was no going back now. BloodFire felt sharp teeth grab his tail. He turned around. Before he knew it BlackStorm racked her claws in his neck. He fell to the ground, dead, blood oozed out of his wounds making a blood puddle. BlackStorm pained. Her wounds stung. She closed her eyes, "What did i do?" She asked herself.


End file.
